Green Arrow (Injustice Composite)
|-| Injustice : Gods Among Us = |-| Injustice 2 = Summary Green Arrow is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2, classified as a Gadget User. Oliver Queen, upon his mother and fathers' passing, was the CEO of his own conglomerate, Queen Industries. This would be halted when during a yacht party, an accident sends him shipwrecked on an island. Using his survival skills and proficiency with a bow and arrow, he would make his way back home to Star City. He used his archery skills to become the vigilante Green Arrow, fighting crime alongside his sidekick Roy Harper. It wasn't long before his skills were recognized by the Justice League, being recruited to the team and becoming a frequent mainstay, even when other people like Roy would take his place. An early opponent of Superman’s oppressive government, Green Arrow was struck down and murdered during the High Councilor’s rise to power. He is remembered as a hero and martyr by the Insurgency, his death greatly affected his wife Black Canary and strengthened her resolve to stop Superman once and for all. In Injustice 2, an alternative Earth’s Ollie steps in to honor the sacrifice of the Injustice timeline Green Arrow, he will join his wife Black Canary in Batman’s crusade to set things right. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown by himself, Low 6-B via Kryptonian Pills Name: Oliver Queen, Green Arrow Origin: Injustice: Gods Among Us Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Master Archer, Master Marksman, Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Explosion Manipulation (Via explosives arrows), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Arrow, can freeze people), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Arrow), Electricity Manipulation (Via Electric Arrow), Limited Energy Manipulation (Can fire arrows fueled with green energy), Smoke Manipulation (Via smoke bombs and smoke arrows), Status Effect Inducement (Via arrows) Attack Potency: Unknown by himself (Should be comparable though weaker than Batman and is comparable to other fighters like Damian Wayne. Can defeat the likes of Gorilla Grodd and managed to fight and harm Aquaman when he was under Grodd's mind control), Small Country level via Kryptonian Pills (Was able to defeat Killer Frost and Wonder Woman) Speed: Massively FTL+ combat reactions and reflexes (Can react to punches and attacks from superpowered beings like Wonder Woman) Lifting Strength: Unknown by himself, Class G via Kryptonian Pills Striking Strength: Unknown by himself (Harmed and defeated Gorilla Grodd and was able to harm the likes of Aquaman when he was under Grodd's control), Small Country Class via Kryptonian Pills (Can harm the likes of Wonder Woman) Durability: Unknown by himself (Was able to endure Gorilla Grodd's attacks), Small Country level via Kryptonian Pills (Endured Wonder Woman's attacks) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters via arrows Standard Equipment: His Suit, His Bow, Arrows Intelligence: High. Oliver is an extremely skilled and experienced fighter who fought criminals for years alongside Roy Harper to who he taught everything he knew. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses but has survived situations that would have killed normal human weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Arsenal Assault:' Green Arrow shoots an explosive arrow that launches the opponent in the air, then grapples the opponents to the ground and leaps over him/her while shooting three exploding arrows. *'Target Practice:' Green Arrow hits his opponent with his bow, then fires an explosive arrow behind them. He grabs his opponent and throws them over his head onto the explosive arrow. Next, he fires an ice arrow at his opponent, freezing him/her in ice, before stomping on his opponent, shattering the ice. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Explosion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Humans Category:Bow Users Category:Knife Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Rich Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Married Characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6